


My Rubesty

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Injury, Jealousy, Major Character Injury, On like all sides, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Kanan got into an accident and is paralyzed from the waist down. Ruby does her best to make Kanan feel better, especially with Dia and Mari out of town, but it seems like no matter how hard Ruby tries, nothing was enough.





	My Rubesty

**Author's Note:**

> Aka Kanan is a major bitch in this.
> 
> This isn't based of Rps what.

Kanan got into an accident. She refused to say what happened exactly, but whatever had happened left her stuck in the hospital barely able to move. It happened so suddenly that maybe it wasn't just Kanan's not wanting to say what happened, but instead it was more that she was in shock herself. Who could blame her? It was a blessing that she even survived that night.

As soon as she heard the news, Ruby rushed out to see Kanan. She had overheard her mother on the phone with who she assumed was also Kanan's mother, a long time family friend. The younger girl didn't bother to stay and and try to ease drop on the rest of the details. She needed to see Kanan for herserlf and make sure she was okay.

Her heart was racing so fast as she sat in the back seat of her car, waiting for the chauffeur to pull up at the hospital Kanan was staying at. Ruby could feel her hands starting to sweat and her body shaking slightly. Kanan, her childhood friend, one of the people she grew up with and cared so much about, could have died.

Ruby wasn't sure what to expect as she made her way through the hallways to find Kanan's room. The long white hallway made her nervous even though a nurse or two would pass by her every few minutes. Maybe it didn't help given the reason she was visiting, but anyway hospitals made her nervous regardless. Her mind was scattered as she tried to recollect herself and calm down so she could enter Kanan's room, bracing herself for what she might see.

She took a deep breath then finally knocked on the door. When she heard a come in, she gently slid the door open and walked inside.

Kanan didn't look as bad as she expected, though what she expected was probably on the extreme side from the start thinking she would be in a full body cast or something like that. Maybe in a coma looking as if she were dead. Who knows. Ruby always did have an overactive imagination.

The sight still pained her heart to see. Kanan had bandages wrapped around her arms and around her forehead. A smaller bandaid was on her cheek. Her neck was pretty bruised too and Ruby wouldn't be surprised if Kanan was covered in bruises. What she couldn't see was Kanan's legs since it was covered by the blankets. Honestly she was a bit afraid to know.

Amathyst eyes turned to look at her, but the usual sparkle in her eyes had dulled. It almost looked like Kanan wasn't really looking at her, but merely looking in her direction.

"Oh Ruby." Kanan's voice sounded a bit hoarse, as if she had caught a cold. Kanan paused for a second as if confused but continued anyway. "Dia isn't with you?"

Kanan looked really disappointed. Ruby's heart hurt really bad to see Kanan look so sad.

"I'm sorry... Oneechan is out of town on a college tour right now." Ruby spoke softly, trying to reassure Kanan and make her feel better. "I'm sure when she hears the news, she'll rush back."

"I see..." Kanan turned her head again and stared up at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She paid absolutely no mind that Ruby was there.

Ruby couldn't blame her though. After what Kanan must have gone through, she would be surprise if anyone who went through the same thing didn't act the exact same way. Ruby would just have to make it her mission to do whatever it takes to make sure Kanan would get better.

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, which still got no reaction from Kanan. For a few moments, Ruby didn't speak, trying to formulate a plan of action of what she could do to help.

"I'll be here every day until you get better, kay?" She muttered sweetly, sincerely wanting to do her best. "And when Oneechan come home I'll make sure to take her with me... And Mari-san too when she gets back from France..."

Kanan seemed to pay more attention when the older girls were brought up. Ruby was glad to see Kanan even pay attention to what she was saying. That's progress from earlier, wasn't it?

"I'll come back tomorrow, kay? Is there anything you need me to bring you?"

There was a long pause then Kanan shook her head. "It's fine..."

Ruby sighed. Yeah, Kanan was definitely out of it, anyone could see in plain sight. No matter. Ruby was patient. She knew the old Kanan would come back.

She reached out with her hand and gently took Kanan's in her own, being careful not to hurt her. She just wanted to reassure Kanan that she was there. "Ganbaruby, Kanan-chan~ You'll be better in no time."

* * *

 

Ruby was at the hospital right at the crack of dawn before school started. Kanan was awake already, which didnt surprise Ruby. The older girl was always awake at this time to do her morning run before class.

"Good morning Kanan-chan!" Ruby chimed in brightly as she walked into the room, a basket in her hands.

Kanan looked at her for a second, before turning her attehntion away again. "Morning."

Ruby just continued to smile at her, sitting on the edge of the bed to stsrt taking stuff out of the basket. "I brought ya some home cooked food in case you don't like the stuff they make here." Which honestly almost everyone hated hospital food. It just wasn't great. "I also brought you a change of clothes from your mom."

Kanan nodded her head and leaned further into her pillow. She looked depressed.

"Hey! No long faces, Kanan-chan." Ruby tried to tease. She wasn't good at this stuff, making jokes and being funny, but she didn't want Kanan to look so sad. The least she could do was be cheerful and hope it would rub off on the other. "Today is a new day and one step to getting better right?"

"Tch. Step." Kanan mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for Ruby to hear what she said.

It made Ruby flinch slightly. Wrong choice of words... She knew bout Kanan's condition now, her mother had told her about the conversation she had with Kanan's mother.

Kanan was paralyzed from the waist down... The doctors weren't sure if she would recover.

"...I g-got to go to school now, b-but I'll drop by again after, kay?" She stuttered, feeling terrible about her mistake. Kanan looked even more upset than she had been when Ruby had just entered the room. it made Ruby feel sick.

She went to the door and was about to say goodbye, but Kanan wasn't paying attention to her. Was Kanan angry? Ruby felt like she really messed up.

* * *

 

"Kanan-chan. I have a surprise for you!" Ruby said softly as she approached the older girl, hands behind her back. The whole day, Ruby had spent her time trying to figure out a way to make up for that morning. She wanted to do something that would really get Kanan to smile. Who would do better at that then her best friend?

Ruby held out her pink cell phone, little cute charms dangling on one side. "Someone wants to say hi to you!"

Kanan turned her head to look at Ruby without saying anything, before hesistantly taking the phone from the girl. She mumbled a small hello. In a split second, her whole expression changed as soon as she heard Dia's voice over the phone.

"Yes. Yes I'm okay. Geez. I just... Yeah... Uhuh."

Kanan's voice sounded much lighter and full of life, as if nothing had happened to her in the first place. Ruby was so happy to see that her little plan worked. The redhead found herself a seat and just sat there watching Kanan's smile progressively grow on her lips, and the wider she smiled the more it seemed like the sun was shining much brighter. The light in her eyes seemed to come back, at least for this moment.

"Ruby did good..." Ruby sighed, content with the present moment.

Ruby dozed off for a while, Kanan being on the phone for a long time before getting off on the phone. She only woke up when she heard Kanan calling for her.

Getting up, she walked over to the bed. Kanan handed her the phone. The girl didn't really look at her much, her amathyst eyes glued to the phone as she handed it back. "Thanks." She mumbled softly then closed her eyes.

The smile on her lips was slowly disappearing, but at least she didn't look as sad as I earlier.

"You're welcome, Kanan-chan~" Ruby nodded her head. "I'll come back tomorrow. Get some rest kay?"

* * *

 

And Ruby went there every day. Every day she would do various thing for Kanan to help her out. She did her laundry, cooked her food, brought her some games to play with-- but still, Kanan barely looked at her. She would merely mumbled a small thanks before rolling over in her bed, uninterested with whatever Ruby tried to do for her.

"Hey... It's gonna be alright, Kanan-chan." Ruby mumbled, gently placing a hand on her friend's back. Kanan just looked so depressed. It broke her heart.

"I may never walk again." Kanan finally spoked to her after all this time of Ruby visiting her. "I'll be handicapped and just a burden to my friends and family..."

"Kanan-chan..." Ruby whispered softly, rubbing small circles on the girl's back for a moment before pulling away to instead brush Kanan's hair with her fingers. It was so tangled... "You're not a burden. you'll never be a burden. We love you. You're going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Kanan was practically hissing at her, but Ruby didn't take it personally. She understood that Kanan was going through something terrible.

"Just wait and see. You'll be up on your feet again and kicking and fighting just like always. Just give it time." Ruby did her best to keep her tone happy and positive. She couldn't tell what would happen in the future, but she had hope for the best. If Kanan wouldn't believe in it, then Ruby would just continue hoping for her.

Kanan said nothing after that. She pulled the blankets to cover herself more as she groaned, upset.

Ruby sighed. She placed her hand on Kanan's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm here kay? I'll be with you every step of the way until you get better."

* * *

 

Dia came home two days after that and Ruby insisted that the older girl come with her to see Kanan. Not that Dia really argued. She was worried about her best friend afterall.

The two made their way to the hospital room, Ruby leading the way since she had been there so often.

"She'll be thrilled to see you Oneechan!" Ruby smiled, excited to see the look on Kanan's face when Dia came to visit her. She stopped Dia outside the door. "Just wait here a second, kay?"

Ruby stepped inside the room and skippd over to Kanan's bed. "Kanan-chan! Kanan-chan!" She cheered happily, giving Kanan a little shake.

The older girl had her back turned to her and didn't seem like she was going to turn around anytime soon. "What is it?"

"I have a surprise for you!" Ruby was practically singing, still trying to coax Kanan to turn around. "I promise you'll like this one."

"Can't this wait another day..." Kanan groaned. She really didn't want to turn around.

"I could go home now if you wish." Dia spoke up, quietly striding into the room with quiet footsteps.

Kanan practically shot out of bed and would probably have gotten up if it weren't for her ivs strapprd to her arms. For a moment, the light in her eyes was back. "Dia!"

"Whoa there... You're going to hurt yourself more." Dia chuckled softly, standing next to Kanan at the side of the bed. "I'm glad to see you're doing alright."

"Would have been better if I could walk... but I suppose it could be worse." Kanan was grinning, holding out her arms for Dia to hug her. It made Ruby smile to see her quite chatty for once.

"Just take it easy. You'll get better with time." Dia accepted the hug and gently leaned forward to hug her. It lasted a lot longer than she expected, Kanan holding onto Dia with a tight grip.

"I missed you!" Kanan laughed, squeezing Dia until she was practically pushing her off. "Meanie. You took forever to visit!"

Dia sighed when she finally pulled away. "My apologizes but I couldn't just fly back right away. Besides you weren't alone." Dia hugged Ruby over her shoulders and rubbing her cheek against her younger sister. "Ruby has been giving me daily updates! What a good widdle sister."

"Oneechan..." Ruby giggled, blushing.

"Yeah..." Kanan seemed less amused by this and was quick to change the subject. "Tell me about your trip, Dia! I wanna hear all about it."

"Huh? I thought Ruby was telling you about what I was doing...?" Dia looked a bit confused. Ruby also frowned a bit.

"I want to hear it from you though." Kanan insisted, ignoring the look on both the sister's faces. The blunette looked way too excited for a story about colleges.

Dia gave Ruby a look and the younger girl shrugged, walking to the other side of the room and taking a seat for herself while the older girls talked.

* * *

 

"Dia not with you today?" Kanan looked at Ruby with disappointment before sinking herself back into the bed with a sigh when Ruby shook her head.

Dia didn't have as much free time to visit every day the way Ruby could. The older girl was busy with college applications on top of all the student council work and class work she missed during the time she took to do her college tours. Kanan always looked much more excited whenever Dia or someone else came to visit her. It kinda made Ruby sad when she came alone and Kanan looked so sad.

"I brought you some clean clothes and other things. Clean clothes. Food..." Ruby sat on the edge of the bed, holding a basket of stuff she had brought for the day. It was filled with clean clothes and a bento box filled with Kanan's favorite food. Ruby thought she was becoming quite a good cook with all this practice she was getting from cooking Kanan home cooked meals.

Kanan nodded her head with a small thank you but didn't look at her much. She instead flipped through the channels on the tv.

Ruby was determined to get her attention this time, at least for today. "Kanan-chan. Lookie lookie. I have a surprise for you today!"

"Mmm..?" Kanan looked uninterested but she gave in and looked over to see what the younger girl was so excited about.

The girl pulled out something out of her bag then handed it to Kanan. It was a blue dolphin plush.

"I saw it at the arcade on the way here and it reminded me of you!" Emerald eyes were sparkling with excitement. This would for sure make Kanan happy. Kanan had always loved dolphins, ever since they were very little. "Sorry I was late coming today, but it was because I was trying to win this little guy for you."

Kanan played with the plush in her hands for a moment, squishing it between her fingers and petting the soft fabric. For a second, she did crack a smile. "Thanks Ruby. It's really cute."

Ruby felt so proud that she managed to make Kanan smile today! "Anything to make you happy~"

* * *

 

Mari came home the next day and as expected, the blonde was already at the hospital chatting away with Kanan by the time Ruby got there. Surprisingly she could hear Kanan's squeal from across the hall. Ruby was just about to drop everything, the clothes, food, and various other things she had brought that day when she heard Mari laughing right after. She had thought Kanan had gotten hurt somehow but it seemed like that wasn't the case. With a relieved sigh, she walked toward the room.

The door was cracked open, so she peaked inside before entering. It made her heart happy to see Kanan's bright smile on her lips again as she spoke to Mari. The only other time Ruby had seen her smile that wide was when her sister came to visit Dia too. Kanan never really smiled much with her honestly, but Ruby figured the older girl was just used to seeing her on a daily basis by now. It wasn't as special as seeing someone who she haven't seen in a while.

However, her eyes caught a glimsp of the blue dolphin plush she had given her on the floor. It made her frown, the first thought in her mind being that the toy would get dirty if she didn't pick it up soon. Must have fallen off the bed and Kanan being disabled and all was unable to pick it up. Then she saw something else that made her have different feelings towards the gift she had given Kanan.

In the older girl's hands was another dolphin stuff toy, purple and slightly bigger than the one she had given her. It had a light green ribbon tied around its neck. It was from Mari and that was obvious enough.

It's not that Ruby minded that Mari had gotten Kanan more dolphins. Kanan loved dolphins and all of them knew it. It just... It just made her feel... Weird. Ruby wasn't quite sure what the feeling was, but... For some reason she felt like she was choking up.

She tried her best to shake it off, wanting to just bring the stuff she had brough Kanan and go home. With a knock, she walked into the room with a soft smile.

"Bella~ Welcome!" Mari cooed at her. Same old Mari always teasing her and being playful. It made Ruby feel a bit better to get some affection, especially when Mari hugged her as soon as she was withing grabbing distance.

Kanan on the other hand didn't say much, other than a small hello. If anything, Kanan looked rather annoyed that she was there.

Mari must have not noticed it because she continued to hug Ruby, exclaiming how much she missed her "wittle baby" while she was away and praising Ruby for taking such good care of Kanan every day for god knows how long.

"WOW Ruby. You're going to make someone such a good wife~! I'm already jealous at the thought." Mari winks at her, a playful grin on her lips as she said that then a giggle.

"Geez Mari-chan. You're so embarrassing..." Ruby blushed, her cheek turning a soft pink. For some reason, Kanan popped into her mind when Mari mentioned Ruby being a good wife. That's weird. Eh. It was probably because Ruby was there every day taking care of her recently. "Anyway I brouht some clean clothes and some more food. You're mom also gave me--"

"You can just put it on the chair." Kanan cutt her off and pointed at the chair beside her nightstand. It's where Ruby usually put her stuff anyway.

"Y-yeah. Okay." Ruby nodded her head to do just that. Her foot brushed against the dolphin on the floor as she did so. "K-kanan-chan. T-this is going to get dirty..."

"Just put it in the basket." Kanan said abruptly, giving the dolphin already in her arms a slight squeeze.

"Oh... Ok." Ruby picked up the toy and stared at it sadly. Before she could put it down, Mari spoke up.

"Did you get that for Kanan, Ruby-chan?" Mari asked. Ruby didn't turn around, eyes glued to the toy as she brushed off dust, but if she had she would have seen a concerned look on Mari's face. The blonde had noticed that Ruby was off the moment she stepped into the room.

"Y-yeah. I saw it in a claw machine yesterday on the way here. It reminded me of Kanan, so I just had to win it, ya know." Ruby forced a chuckle. Why did it hurt so much to stare at it? Heck it wasn't just the toy anymore. Staring at her little basket with clean clothes for Kanan to change into, her homework, home cooked meals... Whatever else was in there. Why did it hurt so much to see it today?

Wasn't Ruby doing a good thing for her childhood friend?

So why did she feel like crying?

"You're the sweetest Ruby, you know that?" It's funny how it was everyone but Kanan that was praising her for making the effort to do all this work for KANAN.

"Thanks Mari-chan, but I'm just doing my part to help." She stated even though she knew she was even doing more for Kanan than the diver's own parents were. "I just want Kanan-chan to get better soon."

"I bet she will, especially with all you've doing for her--"

"I told you guys I'm fine! I'm fine!" Kanan huffed in slight irritation, tho it was hard to tell at what. Either way she earned a nice glare from Mari. "No need to baby me geez. Come on Mariiii... Continue your story please! I wanna hear more about your trip!"

"Fine fine..." Mari gave Ruby a sad expression, but Ruby could only stand to look at the blonde for half a second.

"See you tomorrow... I guess..." Ruby mumbled as she walked out the door. Not that it mattered. Kanan didn't care.

* * *

 

Ruby kept coming every day despite what had happened. The same drill: she would bring clothes, food, whatever else Kanan needed, then leave. Slowly she just stopped trying to strike a conversation with the older girl. It's not like Kanan wanted to talk to her much either. The only think Kanan would say to her whenver she entered the room would be something along the lines of where's Dia? Where's Mari?

Day after day, it was the same routine until finally Ruby broke. Before she could even leave school, she just starred sobbing out of no where. Hanamaru and Yoshiko were stunned, but even if Ruby wanted to tell them what was wrong, she couldn't answer them. She didn't understand why she was feeling that way.

When she went to the hospital that day, she did her best to act normal. She brought all the stuff she usually did and talked to Kanan about everyone today. Small updates about Aqours and the individual members like how Chika had fallen off the bench today or how Yoshiko dared Hanamaru to eat a piece of bread covered in sriracha.

As always, Kanan wasn't really paying attention to her. The older girl only looked at her to ask if Dia or Mari were coming to visit and when Ruby said she didn't know, amathyst eyes turned to stare out the window instead.

Ruby wanted to let it go like she always did, but the pain in her heart was starting to bug her to no extent. She mustered up the courage to speak up, after much self reassurance, telling herself that honesty would be the best especialy considering how long she and Kanan had been friends.

"Kanan-chan..." Ruby mumbled, not really sure if Kanan was even listening to her speak. "Is Kanan-chan happy that I'm here?"

Kanan looked up. "What was that?"

Of course Kanan wasn't listening to her. It only made Ruby feel more nervous that she had to repeat herself. "Are y-you happy that I'm here?"

Kanan stayed silent for a moment until she responded, "I guess... What's with the weird question?"

Ruby swallowed on her spit. "It's just... You seem so disinterested that I'm here... Actually you seem annoyed that I am... You rather have Oneechan and Mari-chan here r-right?"

"Really Ruby? You're jealous?" Kanan scoffed and squinted her eyes at the smaller girl.

"H-huh? N-no it's not that. Well m-maybe a little but its j-just... I'm j-just doing my best to be here for you and help you feel better and--"

"Seriously Ruby... Is this really the time for this? I'm in the hospital and you're upset that I want Dia and Mari to visit me too? You're being so selfish!"

Kanan practically barking at Ruby and getting angry at her for telling her how she felt only caused Ruby to start crying.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm just trying to h-help you..." Ruby was trying so hard to but it was hard to not feel hurt when Kanan was looking at her like she hated her. Was it really that bad that she just wanted Kanan to appreciate all the effort she put into helping her? "I'll j-just... go... I'm sorry..."

* * *

 

She stopped going to the hospital all together after that. She didn't even bother to call or even text Kanan for that matter with an excuse as to why she wouldn't come that day or the next or the next. She didn't need to make an excuse. It didn't matter. Kanan didn't want her there. Days turned into weeks, and she knew Kanan was still in the hospital. Dia and Mari would come back with updates, but Ruby only half payed attention.

"How is Kanan doing?" Ruby asked again, for what seemed like the millionth time that week.

"She's fine, though she said she was getting sick of the hospital food." Dia explained.

"Is that so?" Ruby mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah. I bet she really misses your cooking." Mari chuckled, but they all knew it was forced. Both the older girls knew Ruby was upset and rightly so.

"Sure she does." The younger girl scoffed, leaning back into the couch with a sigh.

"Ruby..." Dia sat down next to her and sighed. "Kanan... is just being an idiot. I don't think she meant to hurt you."

"Yeah Ruby-chan! She loves you a lot. We've all been friends for soong afterall." Mari chimed in, wanting the girl to feel better.

But Ruby just snapped at them, tears forming in her eyes fod god knows how many times it's been. "You guys don't get it. She's happy to see you guys. I t-tried so hard to be as helpful as I could be... and she acts like she hates me!"

"Kanan doesn't--"

"You didn't see the way she looked at me when she yelled at me, or doesn't look at me when I'm there everyday! She even let my present for her just... On t-the floor and..." Ruby covered her face. She still couldn't figure out why she was hurting as bad as it did, like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Kanan had yelled at her, that was a good reason. So was the fact that Kanan wasn't grateful for anything she did... But no, it hurt so much more than Ruby thought possible.

"Ruby... Do you want us to talk to her?" Mari asked, rubbing small circles against her back.

"Or I could just beat her up. Put her in the hospital longer." Dia offered, her face all red.

"N-no! Don't hurt Kanan..." Ruby's instinct was to reply, yet she stil surprised herself when she said it so fast. Kanan had hurt her feelings so why would she still be so drfensive over her.

"I j-just... Want her to be better..." She stood up, mind wandering but it was all starting to sink in.

"I want her to be happy..." Ruby turned for a second to hold her sister's and Mari's hands in her own. She smiled softly, giving their hands a squeeze before turning around to leave. She wanted to go to her room to be alone.

"Please make her happy, kay guys? I already did my Rubesty."

**Author's Note:**

> Underappreciated Wooby
> 
> On a side note I wrote this months ago and forgot to post it whoops.


End file.
